Azrael (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Azrael was many of the first Seraphim created after the leviathan's creation. Before Death created Reapers, he took notice of Azrael's position of guiding souls and offered the angel to work for him. Azrael agreed and with his power, Death converted Azrael into primordial reaper, making Azrael a Necromancer. Biography After the Leviathan's creation, God created the Seraphims to help aid his oldest sons look them away into Purgatory. Azrael was among them that imprison the First Beast. At some point of time, before Death even got to work by creating Reapers, Azrael was given the position of guiding human souls to the afterlife and he was quite good at it. The Grim Reaper was impressed and offered the Seraphim a job to come and work for him. Azrael gave it some good thoughts and agreed. Death augmented and converted Azrael's power. He turned the angel into a Reaper, creating a whole new species, a Necromancer. Azrael became quite literally The Angel of Death. His job was to lead his younger half-siblings the Reapers, Take over The Veil if Death was temporarily away, Who is destine to die, guiding various types of souls to Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and The Empty. Season 8 After taking care of a group of Demonsters and Mongel, Team Free Will and 2.0 were confused on what to do with the body remains and figure out what exactly the creatures are and how did they come into being when they were shocked by the sudden appearance of Azrael, even Cassandra as she was not well-aware of his presence this whole time. He begged them to not mind his presence as he came to collect the angelic/demonic essence from the monster hybrids, including the monster/human soul within the deceased bodies. He separates the essences and souls apart so that he may take each to their respective afterlife. Castiel stops him and recognized the Necromancer as his older brother. Azrael introduces himself and his species name. He reveals he was originally an angel and then converted into a Reaper by Death. Sam and Dean ask the Primordial Reaper if he can help them on what they're dealing with but the Necromancer's response is he's not a miracle worker and tells them to do it themselves as it is about time they realize neither him or Death are here to sit by their shoulders and wipe their noses for every problem they come across just because life was hard on them and they should expect someone come help them learn how to walk. He turns to Castiel and comments that he should learn how to say no and stop doing favors for his "pets." He looks at Cassandra and Emma. he stifles a chuckle and tells the girls "Everyone has high expectation for them and calls the two the "The Breadwinners." and takes off, leaving two annoyed and angry Winchesters, a pondering Seraph, and a Nephalem and Amazon who feel confuse and yet praised. Equipment * Seraph Blade (Formerly): Azrael once possessed a Seraph Blade like other Seraphims. After he became a Necromancer, he no longer uses this weaponry. * Reaper Scythe: Death bestowed Azrael with a weapon that's far superior to an Archangel Blade and can kill anything in creation. It cannot kill Primordial Entities. Powers and Abilities * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Azrael was given vast amount of power as he was meant to by Death's first in command and right hand man. Azrael is equal to oldest brothers, The Archangels and he is considered to be the strongest reaper in all of creation. ** Nigh-Omniscience: After being granted with greater power and becoming part Reaper, Azrael learn far knowledge and understanding of Creation, specifically The Natural Order. His vast deal of knowledge allows him to know the what existed before such as The Darkness, The Empty, including the entity the resides there, the locations of the tablets, and labeled deaths of every person in creation. * Biokinesis: Azrael can alter or disfigure the body of any body with a thought, hand gesture, or verbally. He can remove any human aliments or diseases, even alter the physiology of supernatural entities. * Chronokinesis: Azrael can travel or stop time at will. He mostly uses this power to stop time when he wants to speak privately. * Flight: Azrael retains his wings and is capable of flying anywhere. * Immortality: Azrael is a million, if not, billion years old. He can potentially live forever. * Immunity: Because Azrael became a Reaper, he is is not vulnerable to angel weaknesses he once had, and is immune to any Reaper weaknesses. Azrael can be held for a only a short period of time in a reaper trap, but he can still use his powers. Azrael is revealed to be one of the five things in creation The Colt can't kill. * Invisibility: Like Reapers, Azrael can cloak himself from human and supernatural vision. His cloaking abilities even allow him to hide anything on the level of an Archangel. * Molecular Combustion: With a hand gesture, he can reduce many supernatural entities down to the subatomic level or into dust. This power will not work on Archangel Level Beings unless they're weaken first. Arch-Nephilims, Demiruge, Shards Cassandra Masters, and Primordial Entities are immune. * Necrokinesis: Like Death and Reapers, Azrael can instantly kill anything or anyone with a touch. He can also kill anyone near proximity of his presence if he wishes to. This will not affect Arch-Nephilims, Cassandra Masters, Demiurge, Shards, or Primordial Entities. For Archangel Level Entities, it will not kill them instantly, but it will slowly weaken them severely. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Azrael cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. There isn't much that can harm the Necromancer, except for powerful supernatural weaponry or stronger beings. * Reality Warping: Azrael can alter or distort reality at a much higher degree than Archangels. He made various junk food appear out of thin air when he's eating at anytime. * Resurrection: Azrael has the ability to revive anyone from the dead, even angels and demons by pulling them out of The Empty. Azrael can revive humans, however he doesn't do it because it can disrupt The Natural Order unless its an important order from Death. * Advanced Smiting: Azrael can nearly smite anything in creation, except for Archangel Level Beings unless they're weaken first. This power will not work on anything stronger than him. * Soul Manipulation: Azrael can control the powers of souls. He can draw power, pull as many has he can from his surroundings, and read their condition. * Super Strength: Azrael's physical strength is immense to overwhelm all supernatural entities. He can equal against any Archangel Level Entity. He is physically inferior to Watcher, Seraphim sired, Arch-Nephilims, Cassandra Masters, Demiruge, Shard, and Primordial Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: Azrael can conceal his presence from anyone, even Cassandra could not detect him when he came to collect a rare soul and essence and had been in Team Free Will's presence the entire time. Only Primordial Entities can detect him as Azrael is an incredible hider, even from individuals how are stronger than him such as Shards, Demiurges, Cassandra, or Arch-Nephilims. * Telepathy: Azrael can read or speak to the minds of individuals. ** Angel Radio: Azrael can still listen to the wavelengths of angel communication. * Teleportation: Azrael can teleport anywhere in the universe. Death granted access to enter the Lucifer's Cage feelingly and even The Empty to bring or take out angel and demon essence. He can enter the realm without waking Oblivion. * Weather Manipulation: Much like Death, Azrael can cause cataclysmic weather that can wipe out states. When Azrael presence his near, he causes loud storms and strong gust of winds, although he does this for a dramatic entrance. Vulnerabilities Azrael has only a few weaknesses that can harm or kill him. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, Trapping * Angel Sword: This angelic weapon can only harm him. * First Blade: Azrael can't be killed by the First Blade, but it can severely harm him. * Hand of God: A portion of God's power from this artifact can knock him off his feet. * Magic: Azrael cannot be killed by magic, but it can be use to harm or restrain him. * Seraph Blade: This angelic weapon can harm Azrael since it's much more efficient than an angel sword. It must be used by an angelic being for it to function. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the same level as an Archangel can match Azrael and possibly kill him. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Azrael. * Nephilim: A Elioud and Rephaim can overwhelm and kill the Necromancer. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can kill him with ease. Weapons * Archangel Blade: The weapon of an Archangel can kill Azrael, but it must be powered by an Archangel to work. * Archangel's Personal Weaponry: Glorious, Trident of Lucifer, Raphael's Staff, and Gabriel's Morning Star can destroy him. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Reapers Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Winchester Allies Category:Strongest of Species Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Seraphs Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Higher Beings